On The Head Of A Pup
by Angelustatt
Summary: Sabbathverse. AU look at episode 4.16. As Sam crosses the line further and further with his demonic blood drinking, Sabbath takes a stand to protect his own. Can the pup keep the brothers from tearing apart? Just how far does loyalty go?


_A/N: This was one of those fics I needed to write. How successful I was? Only you guys can tell me. Sabbath is rapidly asserting himself in my head as a full blown character on this show to the point where I look for scenes in every episode to insert him into now. How this will work out for each fic? I'm not sure. But hopefully the scene jumping I did here makes sense....cause it is Sabbath's story as well as the boys, so it allows me to fiddle with scenes and perspectives. _

_Okay, now that I've bored everyone to sleep with my rambling? I'll simply say this. A HUGE thanks as always to LovinJackson and Deb for thier support with this fic. Another HUGE thanks to everyone else who has also supported and embraced the idea of the Sabbathverse. I love this pup and what he brings to the boys. _

_Finally? Carol, I promise that Rockabye is now being worked on again. Put that whip away! LOL _

_Enjoy guys!! Feedback is love as always...._

**xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx**

The Impala was devouring the road before her like a hungry monster. Sam had his foot planted to the floor, feeling the muscle car surging beneath his hands as he held the wheel. Everything was so messed up at the moment. Sam's stomach felt like it had been knotted up for days. Thinking about what Pamela had said, wondering if she was right? Was there something dark inside him now? Was he crossing that line? What if he needed to cross it to win? To beat Lilith and stop the Apocalypse?

Sam didn't need to look over at Dean to know his brother hadn't long woken up. For the last hour or so, Dean had been asleep, his head resting against the window, one arm draped over the sleeping body of Sabbath, the other resting near the German Shepard's head. The pup was slowly getting too big for a lapdog…or to be sprawled between them in the front seat, but Dean had insisted.

"Ruby will meet us outside Cheyenne." Sam stated after a moment, figuring there was no time like the present to broach the subject. "She's been tracking some leads…."

"Hmmm." Dean groaned, shifting slightly in his seat. There was nothing like a half grown dog sleeping in your lap to make your ass numb. Sabbath raised his head, sensing the tension in Dean. But more than just tension. There was a weariness there that worried Sabbath and had led the dog to stay close by Dean's side throughout Pamela's funeral and the days that had followed.

Sam could sense the tension too and it set him on edge himself, wondering if it was going to lead to them having another argument. There had been some peace after the Siren. Sam had explained that even though he was still in contact with Ruby, he was merely using her to find Lilith. He wasn't expanding on his powers. Sam had drawn the line at that. Dean had still taken it hard though and after a few days of peace, the arguments had started again when Ruby had called them.

"Look, I know she's not exactly at the top of your Christmas list. But if she can help us get to Lilith…"

"Man, work with Ruby, don't….I don't really give a rat's ass." Dean muttered, cutting Sam off. His voice was gravely and tired, deep circles under his eyes. He hadn't slept properly since the funeral, haunted by nightmares of Hell, of Pamela's fake eyes staring at him and accusing him of dragging her to her death. Yet another death for him to carry while the Angels ordered him around like some freaking piece of crap.

"What's your problem?" Sam demanded, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Dean.

"What's my problem?" Dean lifted an eyebrow as he echoed his brother's question. "Are you kidding me? Or have you forgotten this?" He reached down and gently cupped his hand under Sabbath's chin, lifting the pup's head so that Sam was able to see the injury he was still carrying. A deep healing split, held together by several stitches, ran across Sabbath's nose where he had been thrown into a wall. The pup had tried to warn Pamela of the demon who had breeched the room where his masters lay prone. He'd managed to sink his teeth into the demon's leg, before he was thrown across the room and connected hard with a door jamb. The blow had split his nose and left the pup unconscious in a pool of blood.

"Pamela didn't want anything to do with this and we dragged her back into it, Sam. We left her alone in that room with two bodies and a freaking puppy for protection. No salt lines, no wards. We're so far off our game lately? I'm surprised Tessa's not sitting in the back seat just waiting for our next screw up." Dean took full responsibility for Pamela's death. He should have never tried such a crazy ass idea and he should have never asked her to help them. People who helped the Winchesters, always paid for it in blood.

"She knew what was at stake." Sam offered, knowing it wasn't anywhere remotely near an excuse for what had happened.

"Oh yeah, saving the world…" Dean grumbled bitterly. "And we're doing such a damn good job of it."

"Dean…."

"I'm tired of burying friends, Sam. Even Sabbath's getting banged up now because of us. It just feels like everyone around us pays…" Dean looked back out the window again, his fingers drifting back and forth through Sabbath's thick coat in a move that was soothing for both man and dog. There'd been brief moments when Dean had contemplated leaving Sabbath with Bobby and just walking away. Telling himself it was for the best. But Dean had become far too attached to the pup to do that now. He couldn't sleep unless he knew Sabbath was on his bed and Sam was in the room too.

"Look," Sam offered, trying to give Dean something else to think about, something a little more positive. " We catch a fresh trail…"

"We follow it, I know." Dean sighed. " Like I said…I'm just…I'm just getting tired." He let his gaze drift to the road ahead of him, sensing the moment Sam tensed up as Sabbath reacted in turn, drawing back a little against Dean.

"Well get angry." Sam snapped, wishing he could shake his brother. This was what he had meant by Dean being weaker now. Watching his brother withdraw back into himself like this. There was no more using the losses to fuel his anger. He simply made it more and more personal. Like what they were doing was a lost cause and Sam didn't know how to snap that out of him.

**xxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

By the time they reached the motel room, Dean's mood had soured further. About the best he could look forward to was a hot shower and maybe Magic Fingers, although he was pretty sure that his luck wasn't going to stretch that far. Sam slid the key into the door and opened it, allowing Sabbath into the room first. It was something the pup had begun to do on a regular basis, darting into the room as soon as the door opened and checking it out each corner before he would settle.

Sam and Dean entered the room while the lights were still off, Sam retrieving the key from the door while behind him, he heard Dean putting his duffel bag down in the floor near the window. "Home, crappy home."

Sabbath's growl had both boys turning rapidly as Sam flipped the lights on, Dean feeling his heart sink at the figures standing in the room with them.

"Winchester…and Winchester." Uriel said with slow smugness. Castiel was standing behind him near the far wall.

"Oh, come on." Dean griped. This was the last freaking thing he needed. Hadn't they ordered him around enough? Sabbath was still snarling and barking at Uriel's feet, placing himself squarely between the Angel and his masters.

"You are needed." Uriel ordered, his tone one expecting obedience without question.

"Needed? We just got back from needed." Dean growled angrily. Sabbath was still growling and barking at the angel before him, holding his ground with his teeth bared and his ears flat. This one felt wrong. Very wrong. He spoke to Dean in a tone that Sabbath didn't like and everything in his gut was warning the young dog that he shouldn't let this creature near his masters.

"You mind your tone and call off this flea infested mutt before I lose what little patience I have." Uriel warned, his right hand slowly closing into a fist. He could turn the insolent creature back into the dust it was made from with barely the snap of his fingers.

Sabbath could feel the anger directed towards him and he backed up until he hit Dean's feet.

"No, you mind your damn tone with us. You don't come in here and starting ordering us around and threatening my dog!" Dean bristled angrily, taking a step forward to defend Sabbath as Sam suddenly moved around him and took over the conversation, trying to keep the peace.

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral." Sam had a hand up, trying to placate Uriel and Dean together. Things were like a tinderbox at the best of times between these two and Sam didn't need Dean starting anything right now. Not when he was obviously hurting from their recent loss of a friend and looking to lash out.

"Pamela…you know, psychic Pamela? You remember her…" Dean spat back at Uriel, before he looked over the angel's shoulder and spoke to the other angelic occupant in the room. "Cas, you remember her? You burned her eyes out…"

The reaction Dean saw from Castiel was a start at least. It clearly didn't sit right with the angel that he had done that, even if he hadn't damn well fixed it either. Angels and their damn standards, crapping on about how she had been warned. Maybe they should have warned her about dealing with the Winchesters in the first place? " Remember that? Good times!"

Dean was fired up now and raring for this fight. He was sick of all this. The orders, the need to know bullshit, being pushed around without a damn thought for what it cost them or anyone else around them. Dean was done with it and ready to let them know where he stood on it all. "Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces, for five freaking minutes!"

Sabbath was standing behind Sam's legs now, disturbed by the way Dean was yelling, unsure of how to react with so much tension in the room now. Sam shifted a little uneasily himself. He'd been alone with Uriel before and was well aware of the fact that the angel had little time or patience for either of them. Dean knew this too. But right now he seemed too pissed to give a damn.

Uriel wasn't deterred in the slightest as he spoke. "We raised you out of Hell for _our _purposes."

"Yeah, what were those again?" Dean cocked an ear towards the angel, as though he was impatiently awaiting an explanation. "What exactly do you want from me?"

Dean knew what he wanted. Some straight freaking answers would be nice for a start. Maybe not to worry about losing everyone he cared about would be another. It was bad enough that he was constantly scared of Sam going dark side on him lately…but now he was losing friends. Was Bobby next?

The only time Dean truly let down his guard now, was with Sabbath, knowing that the pup could never tell anyone anything he saw or heard…and that he'd never judge Dean. But even Sabbath was getting hurt, was being threatened. For what? Because he was with Dean? How was that fair? How was any of this fair?

"Start with gratitude…" Uriel demanded coolly. He reminded himself that this damn mud monkey was needed…although that time was rapidly running short along with his patience. He'd never understood why he was forced to tolerate these lower beings. Favoured pets that they were. He glanced down briefly at the dog half hidden behind Sam's legs, his disdain for Dean carrying over to the creature he chose to own as the pup curled it's lip and growled quietly. The dog was as ill mannered as it's owner.

"Oh…" Dean reacted, lowering his head with a strained smirk, obviously firing up again for another round of telling Uriel just exactly where he could stick his gratitude, when Castiel spoke up at last from the darkened corner of the room.

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand…."

"And we…" Uriel cut in immediately, looking over his should briefly at his brother angel to make sure he understood what was required from him, that this was necessary whether Dean wanted it or not, before he turned back to Sam and Dean. "Don't. Care." The words were emphasized as Castiel stiffened slightly in the background, staring ahead again, even as he felt Dean's eyes shift to him to gauge his reaction. When nothing was forthcoming, Dean turned his attention back to Uriel. Play time seemed to over. It was down to business at last.

"Now seven angels have been murdered." Uriel informed them in that rich, bass filled voice of his that must have been used to shatter city walls before for all Dean and Sam knew. "All of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight."

"Demons?" Dean couldn't imagine anything else had the ability to kill an angel…especially not seven of them. What exactly was he being asked to deal with now?

Uriel moved in almost a half shrug with his head, as if acknowledging that they weren't sure -- although it was what they suspected -- before he looked up at the brothers again.

"How they doing it?" Dean asked. This was bigger than anything he'd been asked before. What the hell sort of a demon could kill an angel?

"We don't know."

"I'm sorry but what do you want us to do about it?" Sam asked, not liking this one little bit. Why would the angels need their help to take down a demon? Was it just because they were expendable? Cannon fodder to be sacrificed for the cause? It wasn't like angels actually needed humans to help them, after all. "I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels…it has to be out of our league, right?"

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much…" Uriel didn't like what that boy was implying. As if they wouldn't be able to handle a demon.

Castiel spoke up again, knowing it was time to try and clarify the situation here. Time was of the essence and they needed to do this now. "Once we find whoever it is."

Now that was a turn for the cards. Dean's mind had been ticking over throughout the conversation and he wasn't liking what he was hearing. Alarm bells were ringing all over and he had the sinking feeling that he was about to be used…yet again. Like he was some sort of heavenly shitkicker that could be sent in so they could keep their hands from getting dirty. A freaking pawn in their game of chess.

"So you need our help…" Dean lifted an eyebrow as he looked up at the Angels in front of him. "…Hunting a demon?"

"Not quite. " Castiel stepped forward at last until he was side by side with Uriel. "We have Alastair-..."

"Great, he should be able to name your trigger man." Dean cut in. At his feet, he could hear Sabbath shifting and growling in a low, menacing way at Uriel. The pup didn't seem so threatened by Castiel and it briefly crossed Dean's mind about how dogs were supposed to be good judges of character. Apparently Cas was a little more favourable than his angelic brother in Sabbath's eyes.

"But he won't talk." Castiel continued, pulling Dean's attention back to the conversation again. "Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an…impasse."

"Yeah well, he's like a black belt in torture. You guys are out of your league." What exactly would classify as torture in Heaven anyway? Listening to Enya? Twenty four seven screenings of Touched By An Angel while your eyes were taped open Clockwork Orange style? Dean wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"That's why we've come to his student." Uriel informed Dean, enjoying the way it shut down all his cocky remarks in an instant. Angel and hunter locked in a stare that neither was willing to back down from as silence grew in the room. "You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got." The implications of that weren't lost at all on Dean. He lowered his head at last, feeling his stomach knotting at what they were wanting from him. Torture? They wanted him to torture Alastair? To cross that line again? How the hell were they the good guys, asking that of him?

"Dean." Castiel knew what they were asking. He had seen what it had done to Dean in Hell, what the nightmares still did to him. It was a huge ask and Castiel wished it was not needed. But the order had come from their Father and he had to obey, had to ask this of Dean. "You are our best hope."

Best hope? What? He was freaking Obi-wan Kenobi now? He was going to save the universe by becoming that twisted broken bastard he saw in his dreams every night? Well the hell with that. " No. " He lifted his gaze, now cold with anger and looked straight at Castiel. "No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this."

A self satisfied smirk appeared on Uriel's face as the Angel walked towards Dean and leaned on a chair in front of him. As though he had all the answers they needed and was merely enjoying this moment. "Who said anything…about asking?"

Sam felt Dean's eyes shift to him but as he turned to look at his brother, Dean was suddenly gone with the sound of wings filling the room. Castiel and Uriel had pulled rank apparently and taken Dean against his will.

"Dammit!" Sam growled to no one in particular, startling Sabbath as the pup looked around for Dean. It didn't make sense…how could his master have vanished like that?

There was a lingering scent where Dean had been standing moments before. Sabbath lay down on the spot, his head sinking to his front paws as he left out a mournful huff of air. Wherever his master had gone, Sabbath would wait for him here, the last place he was seen.

**XxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxx**

"Sabbath, come on…" Sam pleaded, clicking his fingers and trying to draw the pup over the to the bowl of water and cold hot dogs he'd placed out. He couldn't even get the German Shepard to look in his direction, let alone leave the spot where Dean had vanished.

Blowing out a frustrated breath, Sam raked a hand through his mop of hair and stood up again, hearing his knees pop. Well this was just great. Dean was God knows where…literally. While Sam was stuck in this dive of a motel room with a moping dog and no idea of even where to begin to look for Dean. What was Castiel doing with him? What if he got hurt? Damn it, what if they got Dean killed on some stupid mission from God spiel? It wasn't like the big guy had done Sam a lot of favours lately and he was far more reliant on his own means to protect his brother, than any Angel.

Sitting around here wasn't going to do him any good. He needed to find Dean and that meant calling on Ruby. Sam knew she would be able to help him where the Angels refused to. He slid his phone out of his pocket and dialled her number, feeling relief rushing through him as he heard her answer.

_"Sam?"_

"Ruby, where the hell are you? I need your help. Dean's been taken by Castiel…I need to find him. Please, you have to help me." They were supposed to meet anyway, surely Ruby wouldn't say no?

_"I'll be there in ten…but you'd better be serious about wanting to help him Sam. I'm not in the mood to negotiate."_

Sam slipped his phone back into his pocket, chewing nervously on his fingernail as he thought about Dean again. He could only hope whatever was happening, he could find Dean in time.

Sam picked up a cold hot dog from the bowl and carried it over to Sabbath, offering it to the dog as he crouched down beside him. "Hey, come on. You hungry, pal? We're gonna find Dean. Okay? I'm not going to let anything happen to him."

Sabbath lifted his gaze to Sam for a moment, but stayed where he was, turning his nose up to the food on offer. He knew Sam was only trying to help, being the same caring master that had rescued Sabbath all those months ago. But with Dean missing, Sabbath could sense Sam's nervousness and that left the pup unsettled himself. Dean was the one in danger…

**xxxxXXXXXXxxxx **

The moment Sam opened the door to Ruby, he could see by the curl of disgust on her lip, the way she skulked past him into the room…that she wasn't happy to be doing this. To be here at all.

" I can still smell them." Ruby said sourly as she turned to face Sam. "Seriously Sam, I'm not exactly dying to tangle with Angels again." Not after the last time. How she had managed to get out of there without being sent back to Hell? Or worse, killed outright? Ruby didn't know and she wasn't all that keen to test it again. Stay low, keep her head down and work off the radar, that was what worked best for her. Why couldn't Sam understand that?

Sabbath finally raised his head as the new figure entered the room, her scent instantly catching his attention. It was that same nasty sulphur scent that Sabbath had found on Sam when he would sneak out during the night, leaving Dean asleep. It was her? What was she? She smelt wrong….she smelt like the man who had hurt Sabbath and killed Pamela. What was Sam doing with a one of those creatures? This was the Ruby that Dean always seemed to growl about?

" I need you to find out where they took Dean." It wasn't a request.

"Not sure I see the problem?" Ruby walked to the small table in the room and slid her bag off her shoulder. "You know they have Alastair strung up six ways til Sunday?" And wasn't that an image that Ruby loved to hold in her mind? After everything that son of a bitch had put her through while she helped get Anna's grace back? Ruby wanted him to suffer…and then some. Although judging by the reaction she saw on Sam's face? He wasn't so happy with the mental image. The guy really didn't get the big picture, did he? Still letting himself walk that stupid line when he needed to just step right over it. "Dean cut's himself a slice, Al's reduced to a quivering heap and the Good Guys get the goods. What's wrong with that?"

"He can't do it." Sam hated to say it. To admit yet again that Dean wasn't the same man he had buried in Pontiac. The brother he had known all his life. But it was true.

"Look I get it. You don't want him going all torture master again."

"No, I mean he can't do it." Sam emphasised. He noted that Sabbath had raised his head now and was watching them both. Did the pup know he was talking about Dean? "He can't get the job done. Something happened to him downstairs, Ruby. He's not what he used to be, he's not strong enough."

"And you are…" Ruby didn't allow it to become much of a question. She could already see what Sam was thinking. Just how far he had come already. How much further would he go with the right guidance.

" I will be." Sam told her, lifting his gaze to meet hers.

Sabbath tilted his head slightly, whining. He didn't like the sound of their conversation, even though he had no idea what was being said. It was the tone of their voices and the vibe he was getting from Ruby. She was bad for Sam, why was he listening to her?

"Cute dog." Ruby offered, looking down at the pup lying on the floor. "You bringing home strays now?"

Sabbath curled his lip at Ruby, not liking her tone or the way she looked at him.

"That's Sabbath. He's….he was a present for Dean." Sam explained, wishing he could go back to that day again where he had felt a little closer to his brother again for a moment. Before the lies, before Ruby and all the other crap had suddenly gotten in between them again.

Ruby walked over to the pup and crouched down in front of him, reaching out to scratch behind his ear. Sabbath yelped and backed away from her, snarling, his ears flat, teeth bared as he stumbled backwards towards the doorway. His retreat was halted as Sabbath's back legs hit Dean's duffel bag and for a moment, he was surrounded by the familiar, reassuring scent of Dean. Sabbath climbed up onto the bag and laid down again, watching Ruby's every move.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked, casting a worried look at Sabbath before he turned back to Ruby. "You okay? What did you do?"

"Nothing. I just startled the mutt, that's all." Ruby flickered her black eyes towards Sabbath before Sam could see what she was doing and smirked as the pup growled again. Damn dogs always knew how to read people. Ruby would have to watch that with Dean. Sam wasn't an issue, he was already well on his way to where she wanted him. But this pup? Could prove an annoyance.

**xxxxXXXXXXxxxx**

Sabbath was curled into as tight a space as he could find between the wall behind him and Dean's duffel bag, seeking to hide from the words that Ruby was saying as she tried to help Sam. There was a scent, a vibe to the room that had Sabbath more than unsettled. It had him downright scared. Whatever Sam was doing with this Ruby…it was wrong. It made Sam like the things Dean fought and Sabbath wanted him to stop.

Ruby was burning something on the table and the oily blackness of her eyes had the pup snarling and barking, trying to warn Sam. He couldn't understand why Sam refused to listen, why he didn't sense the danger from her and it made Sabbath pine for Dean all the more.

"Relax, the fire is our friend." Ruby assured Sam as the map blazed before her on the table. "The only part of the map we need? Is the where's Dean part. Out!" The command was said firmly, extinguishing the flames and revealing a small oval area of untouched map amidst the ashes.

"There." Ruby pointed to the map with a slender finger. "Your brother is there." She was back to her cocky usual self, having shown Sam what he wanted and therefore gaining herself yet another bargaining chip she could use. "You know, it's a good thing Angels aren't concerned with hiding their dirty business. Not used to being spied on. I mean…" Ruby shrugged her shoulders with coy smile. "…Who'd be stupid enough to try?"

Sam was still staring at the map, almost fidgeting with nervous energy before he turned to her. "Ruby, it's been weeks."

It was like fishing, really. All Ruby needed to do was bait the hook and wait for Sam to take it. Especially now. Especially since he was aware now of what it was costing him to go without. You didn't sample something as powerful as what she was supplying, without becoming sharply aware of it's absence afterwards. If only Dean knew what his little brother was doing behind his back….

"I need it." Sam admitted grudgingly, seeing it as the only way he was going to help his brother. Giving himself the edge that Dean was lacking, a strength that neither of them had normally. Sam was becoming a weapon with his sights set on revenge…on ending the war ahead of them without having to lose anyone else.

"You don't sound too happy about it." That was it…just twitch the line a little, make sure he bit down and took it, hook, line and sinker.

"You think I wanna do this?" Sam knew it was wrong, how Dean would feel if he knew. He walked to the bed in the room and sat down, glancing over at Sabbath and noting the way the pup was watching him warily now. "This is the last thing I-…"

Pamela had tried to warn him. Her words were ringing in Sam's head right now. But he'd had a taste in the past, had felt the power it gave him. The sense of control that he needed now. There was no fear when he had it. Just a sense of calm. Sam needed that now. He needed to be able to help Dean. "But I need to be strong enough."

And there it was. That was the signal Ruby had been waiting for. Sam was ready for what she was offering as she moved towards the bed and straddled Sam, sitting on his lap like a familiar lover. "It's okay. It's okay, Sammy."

Sabbath's ears perked at the sound of Ruby using the name only Dean was allowed to use for Sam. What gave her the right to use that name? What gave her the right to be so close to Sam? Sabbath's dislike for Ruby was growing deeper by the minute, overshadowing his fear of her.

"You can have it…" Ruby smiled to Sam, sliding a knife from her boot and bringing it up to slice open her arm.

Sabbath cocked his head to the side, not understanding what he was seeing. The expression on Sam's face, it was so eager, so hungry and expectant. The sort of look Sabbath had seen when Dean was about to have a cheeseburger after a long drive. The sort of hunger that Sabbath felt before he was given that special sirloin treat Dean would give him sometimes. How could Sam have that sort of hunger for the blood welling up on Ruby's arm?

The German Shepard pup whimpered softly as he watched Sam drinking from Ruby's arm. He could smell the change coming over Sam now, the way he was smelling less like Sam did and more like those demons they hunted. It hurt Sabbath to see Sam do this and the pup knew who was to blame. He slid forward quietly, not wanting Ruby to see what he was doing. Her jacket was hanging from a chair, stinking of sulphur….of her. It slipped to the floor with a muffled sound as Sabbath sank his teeth into the leather and dragged it loose. She wanted to take Sam from him and Dean? Sabbath would let her know just what he thought of that…of her.

The leather was soft and supple, tearing like tissue paper beneath the sharp puppy teeth that were chewing on it as Sam and Ruby had their time together. By the time Ruby climbed off of Sam? Sabbath had chewed away a large hole in the middle of the back of her jacket, before relieving himself on the remains. Content for the time being, the pup withdrew to the security of Dean's duffle bag again, watching the pair.

"I'd better go. You need to move now if you're going to find Dean in time." Ruby stated easily, feeling a little light headed now, but satisfied. Sam had taken more than enough blood from her. It would be thrumming through his veins for days…weeks even. Making him hers. Pushing Sam right where they needed him to be. She turned to look for her jacket, her hand resting on the chair where she had left it. "Uh, Sam? Where's my jacket?"

"Your what?" Sam asked, still coming down from the rush in his veins. It was incredible, the high he got from the blood. The control, the power. He felt bullet proof. Unstoppable.

"You flea bitten bastard!" Ruby snarled as her eyes settled on the remains of her jacket. She picked it up, only to drop it a moment later as she spied the liquid dripping from it. "Oh that's just gross!" Her eyes shifted to black, her gaze moving to Sabbath as the pup growled and barked at her.

"Ruby! Don't." Sam warned, his tone sharp and menacing.

"Do you see what that mutt has done to my jacket?" Ruby demanded angrily.

"It's just a jacket." Sam showed no real empathy. He reached into his back pocket and dug out a few bills, holding them out to her. "Buy yourself another one. Leave Sabbath alone."

Snatching the bills from his hand, Ruby's eyes shifted back to human. "That dog's got the same manners as Dean. Be seeing you, Sam. Say hi to your brother for me." She left the room, slamming the door behind her.

" Are you trying to cause trouble?" Sam demanded of Sabbath, stepping towards the pup. He froze in his approach as he watched Sabbath back away from him, growling in fear. "Hey…hey, it's me, Sabbath. It's me. It's okay."

Sabbath backed up until his back was against the wall behind him, growling at Sam. He didn't smell right anymore.

"Come on…I've gotta find Dean. You wanna find him, right?" Sam asked, watching as Sabbath's growling quietened at the mention of his brother. "That's it…come on." Sam clicked his fingers as he headed for the Impala, noting that Sabbath was still wary of him, but more eager as they reached the muscle car. He wondered if Ruby would have actually hurt Sabbath. There was no way he would have let her…but seeing her turn on the pup that way had set off an alarm bell in Sam's mind. What was he trusting himself to? At the end of the day, Ruby was still a demon…

**xxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

There'd been no way to know what they would find when Sabbath and Sam reached the building that Dean was in. The sounds of a fight met them as they entered the room, Sam immediately moving to help Castiel, who was losing the fight against Alastair.

Sabbath was only concerned with Dean, seeing his master lying on the floor, bloody and still. The pup rushed over to Dean, washing his face over and over again furiously with his tongue, nudging Dean, whimpering as he saw how quiet he was. Dean was never quiet. Even when he was asleep, he was always twitching, stirring and mumbling. But this? This was too quiet, too still. Sabbath could sense how badly his master was hurt and he lay down beside him as across the room, Sam took care of Alastair once and for all.

There was only one place Sabbath needed to be. Watching over Dean and keeping him safe. Guarding him.

Below the sounds of Alastair resisting Sam's demands for answers, Sabbath could hear Dean's breath stuttering and wheezing. He shifted a little closer to Dean, resting his muzzle on his chest, needing to feel the unsteady rise and fall that worried the dog deeply, yet at the same time, assured him that Dean was alive still. Dean couldn't die. Sabbath needed him. He kept perfectly still, resting his head gently on Dean, watching everything unfold around him as he tried to comfort Dean with his presence.

Alastair was panting now, still held against the wall by Sam, exhausted from the torture that had been inflicted moments before. But there was a tired smugness to his tone as he spoke. They still didn't have the answers they wanted. "Oh go ahead and send me back…if you can."

"I'm stronger than that now." Sam informed Alastair, feeling the power pulsating through him with every heartbeat. He watched the demon pinned to the wall before him and revelled in the way that Alastair stilled at last, the smugness dropping away as he realised the depth of the danger he was facing. "Now I can kill."

Lifting his hand again, Sam ignored the look on Castiel's face he saw out of the corner of his eye. Okay, so Cas was shocked by how far Sam had come. Maybe now they would realise just how much of a weapon he was. Maybe now, they would see that he could protect Dean…even against them if he needed to.

Sabbath drew closer to Dean again with a quiet yelp of fear as he saw Alastair start screaming, a brilliant light beginning to pour from him. The whole room was filled with an energy that scared the pup and felt wrong…

And then, the screaming stopped at last and Alastair…or at least the body he had been wearing, dropped to the ground dead. Castiel looked deeply disturbed by what he had just witnessed, his face still framed with blood as he watched Sam. The younger Winchester was standing, chest heaving with exertion as he coolly met Castiel's gaze. Another heartbeat passed before Sam turned and headed towards Dean, registering how hurt his brother was.

"Dean! Dean, answer me!"

Sabbath let Sam take only a few steps towards Dean before he exploded into action. Launching to his feet, the young dog moved around to put himself between his master and the thing that Sam had become. The smell, the vibe of Sam was gone, buried beneath the scent of sulphur. Sabbath refused to recognise this person as Sam and he wasn't going to let him anywhere near Dean, snarling and barking furiously at him.

"Sabbath? Hey…hey, it's me. It's Sam."

The pup continued snarling, his lips drawn right back to expose razor sharp teeth that were snapping and dripping with saliva now. All Sabbath knew, was that Dean was hurt and he had to guard him against any threat….Sam was no longer recognised as friend.

Sam crouched down and gently reached out, palm up, trying to pacify the pup before him, confused by what he was witnessing. Was it because Dean was hurt? Sam had read about dogs that wouldn't let anyone near a fallen master before…maybe that was the problem. "Easy, Sabbath…come on, buddy…it's me."

Sabbath eyed the hand as it inched forward, then leapt at it, sinking his teeth to the bone. Sam snatched his hand back, shocked as he saw the blood welling up from the puncture marks on his palm. "What the hell, boy?"

The growling began again, undaunted as Sabbath held his ground, making it clear that Sam wasn't getting to Dean.

"Cas, you have to get Dean out of here. Get him to a hospital." Sam's voice was thick as he realised that he wasn't going to be the one to help Dean. He'd crossed a line with Sabbath. Now all that mattered was getting Dean out of here. "Take Sabbath with you…"

The sound of wings filled the air and Sam found himself alone in the factory. A pool of blood indicating where Dean had been laying and Alastair's body still lying against the wall. Sam got to his feet, tucking his bleeding hand under his arm and heading for the Impala. The nearest hospital was a fifteen minute drive. Whatever had gone down here…Sam would let Cas and the others clean up their mess. He only wanted to know that Dean was going to be okay.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

It felt strange to be sitting on a park bench outside a hospital, with a dog at his feet. Castiel was not accustomed to such a thing and yet he found himself in this position, his every movement watched by a set of deep brown eyes. All around them, people were coming and going through to the Emergency Department of the hospital, ignoring both man and dog.

"He will recover." Castiel spoke at last, watching as the pup tilted his head to listen to him. Apparently he was as fascinating to the animal, as Castiel found this young dog to be to him. "Your loyalty is commendable. I'm sure Dean would be comforted to know you were there for him when he needed you."

Sabbath thumped his tail on the ground, finding himself understanding what Castiel was saying, pleased to hear that he had done his job. Loyalty was such a simple task for him. How could he not be loyal to the humans who had saved his life? To the master who fed him hotdogs, cheeseburgers and sirloins and knew exactly that right spot to scratch?

It hurt to have stood against Sam, but Sabbath was sure that the man standing before him earlier hadn't been Sam. Not the Sam he knew. Not the Sammy that Dean always fought for. Sabbath shifted forward slightly, placing a paw on Castiel's knee. Was he certain that Dean would be alright? Sabbath knew he couldn't go inside the hospital. Dogs weren't allowed in there…but that was where he wanted to be right now.

"You are a….good dog." Castiel stumbled awkwardly over the words, but sensing that they were something that needed to be said. The pup had been forced to choose between the brothers, something that had to have been hurtful and confusing. Yet necessary. "Sam is… on a road that he should not be travelling. He needs to be shown that. You need to show him what he is becoming."

Castiel paused again, feeling foolish for talking to a dog. If Uriel could see him right now, the jokes around the garrison would be merciless at Castiel's expense. But for all the joking about talking to a lower creature, Castiel could see why this small animal meant so much to Dean. It was the unshakeable loyalty. The devotion that was shining in Sabbath's eyes every time the pup turned and looked towards the hospital, searching each face that left the building, for the one he wanted. It was the sort of loyalty that Castiel was had for his Father.

"Come…I will take you to your master. I believe he needs to see you." Castiel gently reached down and touched two fingers to Sabbath's head before they vanished.

The pair reappeared in the corridor outside Dean's hospital room and Sabbath slipped into the room, spying Sam sat beside Dean's bed, his face drawn with worry. There were strange machines that were beeping and hissing, the whole room smelling strange and frightening to Sabbath. He moved around to the opposite side of the bed and sat down, making sure he was out of sight from everyone as Sam got up and left the room to confront Castiel.

Sabbath didn't know what was said between them. He didn't care…all he wanted was for Dean to wake up.

But when Sam re-entered the room, he moved straight back to the chair he'd been sat in before, not even realising Sabbath was in the room at first. The German Shepard was so quiet, curled up on floor on the opposite side of the bed. How the hell had he gotten in? Cas? Had the Angel snuck Dean's dog in here? It seemed a little odd, but not out of the question. But if the nursing staff caught them, there would be hell to pay.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh. It was typical. First Castiel kidnaps Dean, makes his brother torture a demon and become what Dean feared the most…and now he brought Sabbath in here? It was like the Angel wanted to cause trouble. Or maybe it was just another sign that Angels weren't as smart as people thought they were, cause how the hell could Cas have allowed Alastair to get out of that Devil's Trap? Dean could have been killed…he was lying in that bed, fighting to heal his battered, broken body and the Angels still didn't know who was killing them.

Sam's foot bounced nervously as reached out and took Dean's hand, hearing Sabbath shift around softly on the floor out of sight. How would Sam explain a dog in the room? How the hell was he sneaking him out of there without being seen? This was the last thing he needed right now when all he wanted to do was to sit by Dean until he brother woke up. It had been hours and the only time Sam had left Dean's side, was when he had confronted Castiel outside about what Alastair had said.

Sam let his head drop into his hands, feeling his throat closing up as he heard the machine breathing for his brother. He should have gotten there sooner, should have done more to find Dean. Why was Dean so willing to trust the Angels? Look where it had gotten him now…

A few minutes of nothing but the hush of the room and the soft hissing of the machines enclosed around Sam, until he was aware of the barely detectable patter of claws on the tiled floor. Ever so slowly, one paw at a time, Sam could hear Sabbath approaching him cautiously.

Then there was a nudge at his knee. Gentle at first, then a little more insistent. Sam lifted his head to see Sabbath sat at his feet. The pup studied Sam for a moment, as if he was checking something, before he lay his muzzle on his knee.

"Friends again, huh?" Sam asked softly.

Sabbath's only reply was a gentle thump of his tail on the floor and a lifted eyebrow. The man sat here smelt like Sam. At least more like the Sam that Sabbath knew and a less like the scary one he had seen back at the factory. He hoped that meant the scary one was going away now. That maybe they could be friends again and Sam would stop seeing that Ruby person.

Sam reached out slowly with his bandaged hand and scratched Sabbath behind the ear. "I'm sorry, buddy. I scared you back there, didn't I? With what I did? It's okay though. I'm in control now. I know what I'm doing."

Sabbath whined softly, sensing that whatever Sam was saying, he didn't think what he had done was wrong. He would have to watch out for Sam, remembering what Castiel had said. If Sabbath couldn't trust Sam, he would have to guard Dean from him, but hopefully it wouldn't have to come to that.

Lifting his head from Sam's knee, Sabbath turned and looked towards the bed, looking for some sign, something to indicate that Dean was going to move, to say something. Sabbath missed the sound of his voice.

"I know, Sabbath, I know. He'll wake up soon…" Sam assured the dog, stroking his head gently as he glanced at the machines. How soon it would be? Sam couldn't answer….

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

Nothing had happened as it was supposed to. Castiel finally knew who was killing Angels and the answer had brought him no comfort, not even a sense of closure. His own brother in arms, the friend who had fought at his side for centuries…for over a millennia, had been the one who was killing the Angels in Castiel's garrison. How could Uriel have allowed himself to be swayed like that? To have sided with Lucifer?

Castiel knew he owed his own life to Anna. Had she not stepped in, he would have been simply another Angel that Uriel had killed for not converting.

Now Uriel was gone, there were whispers of dissention among the ranks still. Others who were willing to carry on the cause for Lucifer. Castiel knew it was only going to get worse and it meant he could offer Dean no comfort either at a time when he needed it most.

"It's not _blame_ that falls on you, Dean. It's fate." Castiel could see the subtle quiver of Dean's chin, the hollow, broken look in his eyes. This was a huge weight to have been placed upon his shoulders. "The righteous man who begins it…is the only one who can finish it." Castiel lifted his gaze to look at Dean again. "You have to stop it."

"Lucifer?" Dean asked in a broken whisper. "The Apocalypse?" He paused then, staring at Castiel, pleading for an answer, for something to make sense now. His entire world had been dumped on it's ass and Dean felt like he was scrambling for purchase again. "What does that mean?"

Castiel's gaze shifted then, the Angel turning away from Dean and making it all too clear that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Hey!" Dean demanded, putting a little more fire, more gravel in his tone now. "Don't you go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch…what does that mean?"

" I don't know."

"Bull!" Dean wasn't buying that. Not when Cas couldn't even look him in the eye as he said it. When he couldn't even face him.

"I don't." Castiel finally looked back at Dean again. "Dean, they don't tell me much. I know our fate, rests with you." The tone of his voice indicated that this wasn't something he took lightly. He had faith in Dean Winchester, even if the man didn't have faith in himself to fulfil the task expected of him.

"Well then you guys are screwed…" Dean's voice was a harsh, broken, dry whisper that made Castiel think of leaves being crushed underfoot. "I can't do it, Cas. It's too big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here, I'm not…I'm not strong enough."

Castiel had turned away again initially, but now he swung his gaze back to Dean, not knowing what to say as he saw the single tear escape and slide down Dean's face. The man was broken inside. By the truth that Alastair had given him, by the weight of what he had lost, by the constant battle to save a brother who was intent on pushing Dean away for the sake of a demon. Dean was losing everything and Castiel needed to give him something to hold onto. They were doomed to failure without him.

"But I guess I'm not the man either of our Dad's wanted me to be." Dean admitted, feeling like his soul was being ripped in two. His father hadn't broken. John Winchester had endured twice as long as Dean had in Hell….and he hadn't broken. Dean couldn't help but feel that his father would be disappointed in him. That he had let him down again. Failed to do his job. Failed to be the man he was needed to be. "Find someone else….it's not me."

There was no one else. It had to be Dean. He was the one spoken of in prophecy. Not his father. He was the righteous man. Castiel still had faith in that. In Dean himself. But now he needed to be shown something….a light. Some small piece of hope and good to remind him that not everything in his world was darkness.

Sam had gone home a little while ago, exhausted from his vigil beside Dean's bed. He had managed to slip Sabbath out of the hospital without being caught…but Castiel knew the dog wasn't needed by Sam. He was needed here. That animal was a gentle soul who trusted in Dean implicitly and gave him a reason to smile. He was a safe haven. A confidant. The dog was what Dean needed most right now.

"You had a visitor earlier who was waiting patiently for you to awaken. I believe it may benefit you both, if he was here right now." A brief glow filled the room for a moment as Sabbath suddenly appeared. The dog shook himself and looked about the room, a little confused as to where the motel room had gone? Sam had been sprawled on the bed asleep and now the room and Sam was gone…

Sabbath locked onto Dean then, his tail breaking into a slow wag as he took a hesitant step forward, unsure if he was allowed to approach?

"Sabbath?" Dean's voice was thick with emotion, his hand lifting off the bed to reach out to the dog. He was rewarded by Sabbath moving into his touch, licking his hand and gently jumping up to place both his front paws on the bed. Sabbath could sense that Dean was hurt and upset. He needed to move slowly, to be careful not to hurt him.

"Come on, boy." Dean patted the bed beside him softly, grimacing slightly as the pup took the signal and scrambled up onto the bed as gently as he could, inching forward ever so slowly until he was able to rest his head on Dean's chest and lick his chin.

Dean sank his fingers into Sabbath's thick coat, another tear spilling down his cheek as he hugged the pup. His eyes squeezed closed, fighting back a sob as Sabbath softly licked his chin.

" I have hidden Sabbath from view. He can remain here without detection until Sam collects him for you." Castiel informed Dean before he vanished.

Dean hugged Sabbath a little closer, burying his face against the pup. Knowing that Sabbath wasn't here to judge him or expect him to save the freaking world. Sabbath didn't expect anything from Dean except love…and maybe a hambone or two. Now that was something he could manage. Something simple and painless.

Sabbath held still as Dean hugged him, then curled up against him when he was finally released. Dean's hand sank into the long fur over Sabbath's shoulder blades, just running back and forth, like some sort of soothing physical mantra for them both. Every so often, Sabbath would lift his head and lick Dean's hand, needing to reassure him. Trying to comfort him. Sabbath didn't understand why Dean was hurting so deeply, but he wouldn't let him face it on his own.

It wasn't long before exhaustion pulled Dean back into a restless sleep, but Sabbath remained where he was, tucked in beside his master on the bed, his head resting on Dean's stomach. The pup kept a wary eye on the door, determined to allow Dean to sleep while he watched over him. Sabbath knew where his place in the world was. It was right here, between Dean and whatever danger faced them.


End file.
